NXT TakeOver: Phoenix
NXT TakeOver: Phoenix was an professional wrestling show in the NXT TakeOver series which took place on January 26, 2019 at the Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona. The event was produced by WWE, showcasing its NXT developmental brand, and streamed live on the WWE Network. Background The card included matches that have results from scripted storylines and have results predetermined by WWE. Storylines were produced on the NXT television program. NXT TakeOver is a series of professional wrestling shows that began on May 29, 2014, as the WWE developmental league NXT held their second WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months, the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used by WWE for all of their NXT live specials. NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia was the nineteenth overall show held under the NXT TakeOver banner, and the first to be held in 2018. Storylines On the July 25 episode of NXT, Tommaso Ciampa defeated Aleister Black to win the NXT Championship due to interference from Johnny Gargano. On the December 5 episode of NXT, a rematch between the two for the title was scheduled for TakeOver: Phoenix. On the December 26 episode of NXT, Bianca Belair defeated Io Shirai, Lacey Evans, and Mia Yim in a fatal 4-way #1 contenders match and would face Shayna Baszler for the NXT Women's Championship at TakeOver: Phoenix. On the Jan 9 episode of NXT, War Raiders attacked The UnDisputed ERA during EC3's match with Adam Cole. William Regal announced via Twitter that at Takeover: Phoenix, The UnDisputed ERA's Kyle O'Reilly and Roderick Strong will defend their NXT Tag Team Titles against the War Raiders. On the December 19, 2018 episode of NXT, Johnny Gargano defeated Aleister Black in a steel cage match after receiving help from Tommaso Ciampa. The following week, via a video recording, Ciampa suggested Gargano go after the NXT North American Championship so he and Gargano could "take over the world" in NXT. On the January 9, 2019 episode, champion Ricochet told Gargano that he only needed to ask for a title shot, though he questioned if Gargano would ask face-to-face or from behind, referencing Gargano's attack on Black. Ciampa came out to further the conflict between Ricochet and Gargano, but was attacked by Black. This confrontation distracted Ricochet, allowing Gargano to hit him with a super kick to the face, and the match was made official later in the night. Event Preliminary matches The event opened with The Undisputed Era (Kyle O’Reilly and Roderick Strong) defending the NXT Tag Team Championship against War Raiders (Hanson and Rowe). Hanson and Rowe performed Fallout on O’Reilly to win the title. Next, Matt Riddle faced Kassius Ohno. Riddle forced Ohno to submit whilst executing Arm Trap Elbow Strikes to win. After that, Ricochet defended the NXT North American Championship against Johnny Gargano. Gargano applied the Garga-No-Escape but Ricochet escaped. Gargano performed a Slingshot DDT on Ricochet for a near-fall. Ricochet applied the Garga-No-Escape but Gargano escaped. Gargano performed a Suplex onto the exposed concrete and a second Slingshot DDT on Ricochet to win the title. In the penultimate match, Shayna Baszler defended the NXT Women's Championship against Bianca Belair. Belair attempted a 450 Splash but Baszler avoided and applied the Kirifuda Clutch. Belair passed out, meaning Baszler retained the title by technical submission. Main event In the main event, Tommaso Ciampa defended the NXT Championship against Aleister Black. Ciampa performed a Fairytale Ending on Black for a near-fall. Black performed Black Mass on Ciampa but Ciampa performed an Elevated DDT and a second Fairytale Ending on Black for a near-fall. Ciampa performed two Fairytale Endings on Black to retain the title. Match Preview Results ; ; *War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe) defeated The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship (16:57) *Matt Riddle defeated Kassius Ohno by submission (9:17) *Johnny Gargano defeated Ricochet © to win the NXT North American Championship (23:34) *Shayna Baszler © defeated Bianca Belair by submission to retain the NXT Women's Championship (16:25) *Tommaso Ciampa © defeated Aleister Black to retain the NXT Championship (26:31) Other on-screen talent Logos NXT TakeOver Phoenix.jpg See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events *2018 NXT Year End Awards External links * NXT TakeOver: Phoenix at WWE.com * NXT TakeOver: Phoenix Pre-Show on WWE Network * NXT TakeOver: Phoenix on WWE Network * NXT TakeOver: Phoenix at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover Category:2019 events Category:NXT TakeOver: Phoenix